


Furlough

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bondage, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: A new initiative handed down from the United Nations required all Overwatch agents to use their time off; if agents don't take their days, they will be forced to take leave and removed from active duty for the required period. The UN was of the view that exhausted, overworked peacekeepers weren't particularly effective. It makes sense, for a variety of reasons. Ultimately, it's much easier for Overwatch proper to take advantage of the initiative and take their time off - but for the understaffed Blackwatch strike team, taking time off is a luxury they can't really afford. Evil never sleeps and all that.---Jesse and Gabe finally get some time off.





	Furlough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> It's Day #7: Time Off/AU for the last day of [Blackwatch Week](https://blackwatchweek.tumblr.com/). Figured I wanted to end the week on a (smutty) high note. 
> 
> Mostly, though, it was SO COOL to see all the fanworks folks created for Blackwatch Week - check out the [tumblr](https://blackwatchweek.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackwatchweek) to catch up! Also, check out the [Blackwatch Zine](https://blackwatchzine.tumblr.com/) for even more upcoming content!! 
> 
> Thank you (as always) to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/) for the very, very last minute beta ♥
> 
> You can find my on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic)! Come say hi!

Jesse frowns. He makes another idle turn around the room, glancing at the clock as he does so. This is taking a lot longer than it shoulder. 

He walks over to the bathroom door and knocks lightly. 

“Gabe?” he asks. “Everything okay in there?”

“Mm - what?”

Jesse blinks, then frowns deeper. “Gabe?”

“Just a minute!”

“Are you checking your work comm?”

A pause. “No.”

“Gabe!”

“Just a minute, I said!”

“I'm coming in there,” Jesse says, going for the door knob. It swings away from Jesse’s finger tips before he has a chance to open it. Gabe stands there, looking sheepish, his work comm in one hand. Jesse sighs, exasperated. “This is supposed to be  _ vacation _ .”

“I know that,” Gabe says defensively. “But as Blackwatch’s commander -”

“You're allowed to take vacation,” Jesse interjects. Gabe huffs at him. 

“You're one to talk. How many days have  _ you  _ taken off?” Gabe asks. Jesse blinks. 

“Let’s not make this about me now -”

“I can count on one hand,  _ maybe _ , how many days you've taken,” Gabe continues. They look at each other for a long moment before Jesse exhales. 

“Okay, so we're both really bad at this,” Jesse says. Gabe rubs a hand over his face. 

“We are.”

“But we deserve a little time to ourselves,” Jesse says. He reaches out and pulls the comm out of Gabe’s hand. He resists, at first, but ultimately lets Jesse take it. “Stef is more than capable of running the show while we're away.”

“That's not in question,” Gabe says quickly. Jesse bobs his head. 

“Right. So we can relax,” Jesse says. 

“Relax,” Gabe echoes, sounding uncertain. Jesse sets the comm down on the nightstand and takes Gabe’s hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze. 

“I know, weird concept,” Jesse says. Gabe cracks a smile. 

“We’re quick learners.”

“We are.”

Gabe breathes out. “Alright. So, where do we start?”

A new initiative handed down from the United Nations required all Overwatch agents to use their time off; if agents don't take their days, they will be forced to take leave and removed from active duty for the required period. The UN was of the view that exhausted, overworked peacekeepers weren't particularly effective. It makes sense, for a variety of reasons. Ultimately, it's much easier for Overwatch proper to take advantage of the initiative and take their time off - but for the understaffed Blackwatch strike team, taking time off is a luxury they can't really afford. Evil never sleeps and all that. 

Except that Strike Commander Morrison had summoned both Gabe and Jesse to his office two weeks ago. 

“I'm putting you both on furlough,” Morrison had said. Jesse very carefully avoids looking at Gabe. 

“Why?”

“Because I'm not about to face UN sanctions because two of my agents don't know how to relax,” Morrison says. “So - furlough. A full week. Hell, take two. Go somewhere tropical. Have a drink. Work on your tan - I don't care, so long as you're not working.”

Which is how Jesse and Gabe ended up at this resort in the South Pacific for the next week (they promised to take another week off around the holidays - Gabe said something about a cabin in the mountains). Blackwatch doesn't pay well, but neither Jesse nor Gabe are particular spendthrifts, so they could afford to treat themselves for once. They found a spot on the map that hadn't been marred by some memory or mission - harder than expected - and booked tickets on a commercial airline. That was probably the worst part; crammed into a tin can with 200 of their closest friends, and much slower than anything the Newtons flew for them. Still, they made it, and now they have a whole week in a private poolside villa - just the two of them. 

Now, Jesse takes Gabe by the hand and they walk out of their room and onto their private deck that overlooks brilliantly turquoise water. It's warm - the humidity starting to creep up - but a light breeze coming off the water ruffles Jesse’s hair pleasantly. He takes a deep breath. 

For all the time he and Gabe spend together, this is something different entirely. They're practically inseparable on the base and in the field, they have been for years. They've shared a bed for almost as long, too. But away from the demands of the job, the eyes of their teammates and Overwatch command, it feels different. Jesse is strangely jittery, nervous. He squeezes Gabe’s hand. 

“Do you want to walk along the beach?” he asks. Gabe drags his eyes away from the rest of the resort - he had definitely been casing the place. 

“Sure,” Gabe says. 

“You can check for escape routes later,” Jesse says lightly. 

“Oh,” Gabe makes a face. “It's just an old habit.”

“You don't actually want to get away from me then?” Jesse asks. Gabe pulls Jesse in a little and kisses his temple. 

“Of course not,” Gabe murmurs against his temple. He kisses the hair above his ear again. Jesse had only been half-joking when he said it, but hearing Gabe’s reassurance still makes him feel better. He turns his head and kisses Gabe properly. 

“Good. ‘Cause I've got plenty of surprises for you,” Jesse says. Gabe’s soft expression turns suspicious. 

“Not sure how I feel about that,” Gabe says. Jesse puts his free hand over his heart. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he says. “Only good things on this trip, alright?”

“Alright, alright,” Gabe says. 

“Good things. No work. No worrying - just… you and me.”

“What a novelty,” Gabe says with a small smile. Jesse’s lips quirk up too. 

“I know we ain't much good at it,” he says. “But like you said - we’re fast learners.”

“So lets walk on the beach.”

“Good plan. I bet whoever suggested it is real smart.”

“A smart ass, maybe.”

Jesse laughs and nudges Gabe with his shoulder. Gabe ducks his head, but he's smiling, just starting to loosen up. He swings Gabe’s hand as they walk.

The sand is powdery soft and almost pure white. Jesse sinks in a little with each step, the sand welling up dry and warm between his toes. He sneaks a glance at Gabe. Jesse has certainly seen him in off-duty clothes before, but it's almost always mission related. Undercover operations call for a wide variety of get ups, so Jesse is more or less used to seeing Gabe in all kinds of clothes. It's strange, though, to know that Gabe's shorts and t-shirt are definitely his own, and that he's not wearing a wire or concealing a handful of knives around his waist. 

Well, he’s probably currently packing. They aren’t idiots; they strategically hid weapons ( _ just in case _ ) throughout their suite, because they know better than to be caught unprepared. Trouble always finds them. 

Still, this is about as close to normal as they can get. Jesse says as much out loud. 

“Whatever that means, I guess,” Gabe says with a little snort. 

“Well, you know, like - civilians,” Jesse says. 

“I'm not sure either of us are very good about being civilians, Jesse.”

Jesse goes quiet, thinking about that. Gabe’s right, of course: Jesse was in Deadlock from such a young age that it’s pretty much all he knew before Blackwatch brought him in - add in Gabe’s military father combined with his long history with SEP and then Overwatch, well. 

“We have to at least  _ try _ ,” Jesse says. Gabe laughs. 

“How do you propose we do that?”

“Remember those surprises I was talking about?”

=-=-=

“Somehow, I don’t think this is a civilian thing,” Gabe says, letting the black and red nylon ropes slip through his hands. Jesse kneels on the bed in front of him, searching his face but Gabe’s lips are curled up at the corners. 

“Is that an objection I hear? Jesse asks. Gabe shakes his head. He hands the ropes over to Jesse and lies back on the bed. 

“Definitely not,” Gabe says, his eyes bright. Jesse grins. 

“Good,” he says. He reaches up and moves Gabe’s arms over his head. He loops the first length of rope around Gabe’s wrists, securing them to the headboard. “The best thing about civilian life is that we get to take our time. No rush. No interruptions.”

Jesse winds the ropes down Gabe’s arms and down around his shoulders. He keeps his movements slow, deliberate, tugging the rope just tight enough to dig lightly into Gabe’s bare skin. Gabe’s eyes watch his every move. 

“That is a novelty,” Gabe agrees. He arches his back so Jesse can pass the ropes behind him and bring them back around his chest. Jesse ties a careful knot against his sternum and keeps going, wrapping the rope around his waist. 

“This okay?” Jesse asks. Gabe nods enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

Jesse smiles, making another careful knot. “You look good like this, Gabe. All wrapped up.”

Jesse hears Gabe suck in his breath and glances up at him; Gabe’s pupils are blown wide, his lips parted. Jesse drops a kiss to Gabe’s stomach. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Jesse murmurs against his skin. Gabe complies immediately, allowing Jesse to loop a rope around each of his legs and up around his hips. When he's finished, Jesse sits back on his heels to admire his handiwork: red and black ropes hold Gabe in place, arms up, legs spread, ready and waiting. Gabe’s chest rises and falls with eager breaths. “Good?”

“Very,” Gabe nods. He shifts a little - as much as he can - testing the hold. Jesse squeezes his calf. 

“You're not going anywhere. All mine,” Jesse says. He stretches out over Gabe, pressing a hot, deep kiss against Gabe’s lips. Gabe exhales into it, tilting his head up for more. “Gonna make you feel so good, Gabe. You work so hard. You deserve a break.”

Gabe makes a little noise into Jesse’s mouth but he's already pulling away, dropping kisses down the column of Gabe’s throat, kissing along the ropes that crisscross his chest. Jesse forces himself to move slowly, as eager as he is. He can take his time. 

“You look so good like this,” Jesse says again, presses up against Gabe’s skin. He sucks a mark into his chest and feels Gabe twitch underneath him. “So strong - I bet you could get outta these ropes easy, huh?”

Gabe doesn't say anything, his eyes going heavy lidded as Jesse sucks another mark into his skin. Jesse lavishes his tongue over the mark, pressing a gentle kiss against it before he moves on. 

“But you ain't gonna try to get away from me, are you? I'm gonna take such good care of you,” Jesse says. He kisses over scarred skin and over the muscles of Gabe’s abs, finding the trail of hair that leads down from his belly button. “You're always so good to me, Gabe. It's the least I can do to return the favor.”

Jesse skirts around Gabe’s cock - already hard against his hip - and instead rains kisses over Gabe’s thighs, on the flesh that peeks between the ropes. 

“Yeah, Jesse,” Gabe breathes, tilting his hips up as best he can when Jesse finally comes back up to nuzzle his cock. Jesse drags his tongue slowly from base to tip, raising his eyes to look at Gabe’s face. 

“I'll give you everything you want,” Jesse says, his breath hot on the tip of Gabe’s dick. He flicks his tongue out. “Take real good care of you. Make you feel good.”

“Please,” Gabe says. His fingers flex uselessly against the ropes around his hands. Jesse smiles around Gabe’s dick. 

“Don't you worry, Gabe,” he says. “Just relax.”

Jesse slides his mouth down and around Gabe’s cock, loosening his jaw to take him in deep. He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. Gabe echoes the noise, his breath coming quicker. Jesse runs his hands over Gabe’s thighs, his fingers tripping over the ropes that hold him open. He keeps each motion slow, deliberate, plucking at the ropes as his tongue flicks against the underside of Gabe’s cock. 

Sometimes Jesse can't believe how lucky he is - this is one of those times. He pulls off Gabe’s dick with a long, slow drag of his mouth to tell him exactly that, coming off of it with a wet pop. His hands replace his mouth, stroking him steadily. 

“I got real lucky, finding you,” Jesse says. “Dunno what I did to deserve it - but I got so goddamn lucky, Gabe.”

“No,” Gabe breathes. Jesse looks up to meet his eyes. “I did.”

Jesse blinks and laughs, scrambling up to press kisses all over Gabe's face. 

“See - That's what I'm talking about,” Jesse says between kisses. “You make me feel all gooey, Gabe. I ain't never felt so happy.”

“Oh - Jesse -”

“Shh,” Jesse says before he kisses him again, deeply, lingering. “I just want you to feel as good as you make me feel.”

“I do,” Gabe murmurs softly. 

“Better, then.”

Gabe lets out a little laugh against Jesse’s mouth and then Jesse is moving back down Gabe’s body, dropping kisses on patches of skin between ropes. He licks at Gabe’s cock but keeps going, nuzzling his balls, and then pushing Gabe up a little so that he has better access to lick a long stripe over his hole. Gabe twitches under Jesse’s hands. 

“Oh,” he breathes. Jesse does it again, and again, and again - flattening his tongue against Gabe’s hole and dragging it up towards his balls, then all the way up to the tip of his cock. 

“Bet I could make you come with just my tongue,” Jesse murmurs, swirling his tongue around the head of Gabe’s dick and then back down to his ass. Gabe makes a little noise in the back of his throats when Jesse presses a moist, sucking kiss to his hole. 

“Yes,” Gabe says, nodding. “Yes - definitely.”

Jesse smiles against his thigh. “Show me.”

Jesse can feel by the shift and twitch of his hips that Gabe is caught between wanting to bear down on Jesse’s face and wanting to hold still. Jesse holds him in place, gently but firmly keeping his hips angled up so he can get his face pressed tightly against his ass. Jesse circles his tongue against Gabe’s hole, teasingly soft, then points his tongue and laps into him. He hums happily against his skin, sending the vibrations right up Gabe’s spine. He's sloppy, loud, enthusiastic as he always is - showing his love with extravagance. It doesn't take long for Gabe’s soft breaths to turn to gasps that turn to moans. He arches against the ropes that bind his chest and arms. 

“Jesse, Jesse - ” Gabe moans. It's like music to Jesse’s ears; Gabe is a quiet man in almost all aspects of his life, but knowing that he can make Gabe lose his cool reserve makes something in Jesse’s chest go hot and molten. 

Jesse presses his face in harder, working his tongue into Gabe with determination, the slick sounds filling his ears between Gabe’s gasps. He raises just his eyes to look at Gabe’s face; his eyes are screwed shut, his mouth hanging open, the color high on his cheeks. Lower, Gabe’s dick leaks steadily into his stomach. 

Jesse pulls away just enough to speak: “You're so beautiful like this, Gabe.”

Gabe only manages to moan in response. The next sweep and press of Jesse’s tongue against his ass makes his toes curl, his body straining against the ropes, making them creak. Jesse hums into Gabe and then feels Gabe’s balls tighten as his cock splashes his stomach and chest. Jesse moans against his ass appreciatively, feeling his hole clench and flutter around his tongue. 

Jesse hauls himself back up as the sensation subsides. Gabe’s chest is still heaving with each breath. Jesse drags his tongue through the mess on his stomach. 

“Knew you could,” Jesse murmurs. “God… Look at all this - you've been holding out on me, huh?”

“N-no -”

He leans up the rest of the way to kiss Gabe deeply, sharing the taste of him on his tongue. Gabe tilts his head into the kiss, greedily licking into Jesse’s mouth. 

“I like it,” Jesse says. “How much I can make you come.”

Gabe moans, arms tugging lightly at the ropes above his head. Jesse rubs a hand up one of Gabe’s arms, soothingly, his thumb rubbing the inside of his wrist. 

“Knew you could come on just my tongue. So good for me, Gabe. You want more?” Jesse asks right up against Gabe’s mouth. Gabe nods breathlessly. 

“Please,” Gabe says. Jesse kisses him again. 

“Okay.”

Jesse gets up off of Gabe, who practically whines when the bed dips. Jesse presses his hand to Gabe’s calf. 

“Not going anywhere,” Jesse reassures him. “Just getting some lube. You want me to fuck you, don't you?”

“Yes,” Gabe says, nodding enthusiastically. Jesse smiles. He grabs the lube from the top of his suitcase and swarms back up onto the bed, dropping kisses all over Gabe’s body. 

“I'll treat you right, Gabe,” Jesse says between kisses. “Make you feel so good you can't see straight. After all - after everything, you deserve it. I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Jesse molds himself to Gabe’s side and slick fingers easily find his hole. He rubs one finger over the already loosened muscle, lightly, teasingly, until Gabe is trying to bear down on it. He eases one finger into Gabe, then two, slowly, taking his time to make sure Gabe isn't over extended. The whole point is to get him to let go - to relax - and Jesse desperately wants to do it right. 

Jesse fingers Gabe slowly, adding more lube until Gabe’s slick and open. He sinks his fingers in to the last knuckle and curls them up towards Gabe’s stomach. Gabe sucks in his breath. His cock is already hard against his stomach again, and as Jesse presses and rubs against that spot inside Gabe, he watches precome bead at the tip of it. Jesse kisses along Gabe’s jaw, keeping his eyes on Gabe’s dick as his fingers work inside of him. 

“Just want to make you feel good, Gabe,” Jesse says softly. “You work so hard - you deserve this. You deserve to feel good, to let go. You take such good care of us all the time - I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Gabe moans and turns his head to catch Jesse’s mouth with his own. It's not much of a kiss - Gabe is too busy gasping with each press of Jesse’s fingers inside him. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Jesse asks again. Gabe nods jerkily, nose bumping against Jesse’s. 

“Yes,” Gabe says. “Please.”

Jesse kisses him soundly and shifts to kneel between Gabe’s legs again. He pours a generous amount of lube over his own cock and strokes it lazily, eyes roaming over Gabe’s body. 

“God,” Jesse breathes. “Look at you. So strong - you could break those ropes easily, huh? But you're letting me do this -” Jesse rubs slicked fingers against Gabe’s hole again, spreading more lube over his ass. “I'm the luckiest man in the world.”

Gabe turns his head a little, hiding his face against his shoulder. Jesse reaches up and gently turns his chin back to look at him. He smiles softly. 

“I mean it, Gabe,” Jesse says seriously. The color in Gabe’s cheeks is definitely not just from being worked up, but now a combination of pleased and embarrassed too. Jesse kisses him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabe manages to say, straining to kiss Jesse again. Jesse indulges him, leaning back down to let Gabe press his mouth against his own. 

Jesse really is the luckiest man in the world. 

He grabs a pillow and stuffs it under Gabe's hips to keep him up. He pushes Gabe's legs up and back too, hands running along the backs of his thighs and his fingers tripping over the ropes that are wrapped around his legs, holding him open. Gabe looks incredible like this. Jesse can't get enough of it. 

Jesse presses the tip of his slicked cock against Gabe’s ass and feels him flex and clench, trying to draw him in. He strokes the underside of his thighs soothingly. 

“I got you, I got you,” Jesse says. “Gonna take care of you. Gonna make you feel good.”

He sinks in slowly, taking his time, relishing the way Gabe opens up for him, how tight and hot he feels around his dick. Gabe’s making short little gasping noises as Jesse sinks in to the hilt, chest heaving with each breath. When Jesse is pressed flush against Gabe’s ass he pauses, letting both of them relish the sensation; Gabe filled up, clenching hard around Jesse’s cock. Jesse lets out a low, pleased moan. 

“God, you're incredible,” Jesse murmurs. He tips forward, holding himself above Gabe with his elbows on either side of his torso. He rolls his hips just a little, dragging his dick half out of Gabe before plunging in again. “It's like I fit perfectly - like we were made for each other, huh?”

“Yes,” Gabe gasps. 

“Fuck - yeah,” Jesse says. He starts a slow and steady rhythm, dragging his cock nearly all the way out so that the tip of his dick is only just inside Gabe before he sinks back into him. It feels so fucking good but Jesse makes himself move slowly, as agonizing as it is; they can take their time. 

Jesse kisses up the column of Gabe’s throat, sucking little marks into his skin that he knows will be gone by morning, but are still one of Jesse’s favorite things to do: marking up Gabe, claiming him for his own. Each time Jesse leaves a mark behind, Gabe lets out a small, pleased sigh. 

He shifts the angle of his hips so the next thrust grazes over Gabe’s prostate. The response is immediate: he feels Gabe shudder and clench around his cock as he sucks in a breath. 

“Does that feel good, Gabe? Do you want more of that?”

“Yes, yes - Jesse -  _ yes _ ,” Gabe says. He tugs on the ropes around his wrists and whines a little. Jesse does it again, slowly pulling out and then deliberately thrusting in. Gabe gasps. Jesse does it again and again, until Gabe is practically crying out, blissed out, trembling. He's quickly losing his own careful control, his hips snapping into Gabe, relishing the tight heat around his cock. Jesse hunches over Gabe and kisses him sloppily, fucking into Gabe with increasing abandon. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Jesse says breathlessly against Gabe’s mouth. “So hot, fuck, Gabe -”

Gabe only moans his response. His cock is trapped between their stomachs, sliding in their sweat and Gabe’s leftover come. Jesse can feel it leaking again. 

“You wanna come on my dick?” Jesse asks. “I really wanna - wanna ride you when you're all tied up like this. Could you get it up again, Gabe? Would you do that for me?”

Gabe shudders underneath him. Jesse feels him clench hard around his cock and then the hot spurt of come against his stomach and chest. He groans. 

“Oh - fuck, that's so hot Gabe,” Jesse says. He thrusts through Gabe’s orgasm, the clutch of his ass around his dick practically making his eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck - fuck -”

Jesse’s hips stutter and he thrusts in hard, flush against Gabe’s ass. He comes hard, pumping into Gabe with a drawn out moan. Underneath him, Gabe answers with a weak moan of his own. Jesse pulls away when his own dick gives a last, feeble twitch. He pulls out slowly, moving the pillow out of the way. His fingers seek out Gabe’s hole, finding it slick with his come. 

“God, look at you,” Jesse murmurs. “All wet and leaking. Full of me, huh? Couldn’t ask for a prettier sight.”

Gabe moans again, turning his head to hide his face in his shoulder again. Jesse reaches up and turns his chin back to look at him. Gabe blinks at Jesse with blown-out pupils. The tip of his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Jesse smiles. 

“You still want me to ride you?”

Gabe shivers. “Yes.”

“Take your time. I need to get myself ready,” Jesse says. He shifts back so he’s kneeling between Gabe’s legs, his own knees spread apart slightly wider. “Watch me.”

Jesse runs his fingers up between Gabe’s cheeks, gathering up his own come and leftover lube and reaching behind himself to rub it over his hole. He lets his eyes flutter shut as he slips one finger into himself. 

“Oh, fuck, Gabe,” Jesse says, catching his lip between his teeth. “I can’t wait to get you inside me. You’re gonna feel so fuckin’ good.”

Jesse takes his time, stretching himself on his fingers, using more lube as he needs it. His spent dick twitches interestedly against his thigh. He can feel Gabe’s eyes on him, can hear his labored breathing. Jesse pulls his fingers away. 

“You ready for me, Gabe?” he asks. Gabe nods enthusiastically. 

“Yeah - come on, Jesse - wanna - wanna feel you,” he breathes. Jesse takes Gabe’s hardened cock in his palm, smoothing a generous amount of lube over it, careful and soothing, knowing that he’s oversensitive at this point. Gabe moans harshly. “So good to me, Jesse.”

Jesse straddles his hips and leans down to kiss him. “You deserve it. You deserve to have a break, to feel good - you work so hard, Gabe,” Jesse says between kisses. He lines Gabe’s cock up with his ass. “I love you so much and I just want you to feel that.”

“I do, Jesse,” Gabe says, breathlessly. “You make me feel it.”

Jesse kisses him deeply, tongue sweeping between Gabe’s lips as he sinks down onto Gabe’s cock. Gabe moans into his mouth, arching up against the ropes, but Jesse presses him back down to the bed as he slides down the rest of the way on Gabe’s dick. Jesse relishes the stretch, the way Gabe fills him up just right - simultaneously almost too much and almost not enough. He grinds against Gabe’s hips, loving the way the head of his cock drags against his own prostate. 

“Fuck, Gabe,” Jesse says, voice going a little high. “Love you, love you -”

“Jesse,” Gabe groans. His fingers are working against the ropes that bind him, itching to grab at Jesse, pull him down still more tightly against his hips. Jesse tips forward, bracing himself with both hands against Gabe’s chest so he can kiss him again. 

“I got you,” Jesse pants. “I got you -”

Jesse lifts himself up and sinks back down, then again, and again - building a rhythm until he’s riding Gabe in earnest. He leans back, one hand on the bed behind him, the long line of his stomach and chest glistening with sweat as he bounces on his dick. Gabe can’t take his eyes off him, and Jesse puts on a show, panting and moaning with each roll of his hips. His own dick is hardening again, bouncing with every rise and fall of Jesse’s body. 

“Gabe,” Jesse whines. “Gabe - you feel so good -  _ fuck _ , Gabe -”

It doesn’t take much more than that; Jesse feels Gabe’s cock twitch and spill inside him. It’s more than he expected, at this point - he can feel Gabe’s come start to leak out of him. Jesse grinds down again, desperate to keep it inside. He strokes his own dick hard and fast, breathing raggedly, until he comes hotly over his fist and Gabe’s stomach. Underneath him, Gabe moans weakly. Jesse falls forward, plastering himself to Gabe’s chest, unconcerned by the come and sweat that slides between them. He mouths aimlessly at Gabe’s throat as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Jesse,” Gabe says, voice thin and breathless. Jesse peeks up at his flushed face. A sweat-damp curl sticks to his forehead. “Love you. Love you so much.”

 

Jesse smiles. He reaches up and gently brushes the curl away from Gabe’s face and kisses him tenderly. When they both need a moment to catch their breath, Jesse reaches up further to untie Gabe’s hands from the headboard. He eases his arms down and unwinds the ropes carefully, massaging the marks gently, getting the circulation moving again. Gabe has gone soft and noodly underneath him, practically purring with each careful movement of Jesse’s capable hands. 

When most of the ropes are finally undone, Jesse gathers Gabe into his arms and peppers him with sleepy, sated kisses. 

“Okay?” Jesse asks directly into Gabe’s ear. 

“So good,” Gabe mumbles, eyes already mostly closed. Jesse smiles and kisses him soundly. 

=-=-=

After a nap and a shower, Jesse and Gabe find themselves lounging pool-side. Jesse is lying with his legs in the pool and his back on the deck, a fruity drink close at hand, while Gabe floats aimlessly in the pool. Jesse closes his eyes, letting the sun warm his chest and face. He’s content. 

Vacation is pretty good. 

Gabe swims up to Jesse and tugs gently on his leg, startling Jesse out of his hazy reverie. He picks up his head. 

“Hey,” Jesse says with a sleepy smile. Gabe rises up out of the water and kisses Jesse sweetly, only dripping a little on him. He’s haloed by the sun behind him. Jesse smiles wider. 

“Hi,” Gabe says. “Doing okay?”

“Feel like I should be asking you that,” Jesse says. He props himself up on his elbows and looks over Gabe’s body; there’s still little marks all over his neck and chest. Gabe flushes a little. 

“I feel great,” he says. 

“Promise?”

Gabe kisses him again. “Promise.” 

Jesse pulls him in again for another kiss, deepening it just a little. Gabe smiles against his mouth. 

“This vacation thing is pretty good, huh?” Jesse says when they finally pull apart. Gabe chuckles. 

“I guess we can get used to it.”

=-=-=

They do. It’s a solid week of nothing but relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. They alternate between spending time by the pool or on the beach, though Jesse refuses to venture into the ocean when there’s any hint of waves. They fill themselves with fruity drinks and decadent food. 

The rest of the time they mostly spend in bed, tangled in each other’s arms. It’s perfect. 

Well, except for the three or four noise complaints that they get from the neighboring villas. Apparently, sound still travels very well over water, even when you pay a premium for privacy. 

Jesse lies in bed with Gabe spooned up behind him, feeling a trickle of come sliding down the inside of his thigh. He breathes out a pleased sigh as Gabe peppers his neck with soft, sucking kisses. 

“Good?” Gabe asks. Jesse turns his head to kiss him properly. 

“Do we have to go back?” he asks, half- joking, half-serious. Gabe chuckles and kisses him again. 

“You know we do,” Gabe says. “Duty calls.”

Jesse scrunches his face up and Gabe chuckles again. 

“I know,” Gabe says, between more kisses. “We got spoiled.”

“Never thought we’d have something like this,” Jesse says. 

“What, vacation?”

“Yeah - well, you know. Like this. It’s just so nice,” Jesse says. He turns in Gabe’s arms to face him, nose brushing Gabe’s. 

“Spoiled,” Gabe nods.

“But more than that, even. I felt like we were, I dunno. Real people,” Jesse says. 

“Oh, Jesse,” Gabe says softly. He slips a hand under Jesse’s chin and kisses him softly. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

Jesse smiles. “I just like hearing you say it.”

“You’re the most real thing I’ve ever had,” Gabe says softly, sweet and sincere against Jesse’s lips. Jesse closes his eyes. “I love you, Jesse.” 

Jesse kisses him back, a warm, happy feeling spreading through his chest and down to the tips of his toes. 

“I love you too, Gabe.”

He rolls back on top of Gabe, deepening his kisses until they’re both panting for more. 

=-=-=

“How was your vacation?” Morrison asks as they finish up a briefing the day after they land back at the base. Jesse looks at Gabe, eyes brightening. Color rises to Gabe’s cheeks. Jesse grins. 

“It was pretty great,” Jesse says. “Do you want a full report?”

Morrison blinks, looking between the two of them. He puts up his hands quickly. 

“Actually - forget I asked. I don’t want to hear any more,” he says. His heels click on the polished floor as he hurries away. Jesse’s grin widens as he looks back at Gabe. 

“So, when’s our next vacation?”


End file.
